343
Julia wants to stop the experiments; however, Barnabas convinces her to continue. Synopsis Teaser : The lengthening shadows of Collinwood have faded with the dusk as night comes on from the sea. But the troubling mysteries of the day do not dissolve into the dark. They persist, submerged unseen in the twilight. Waiting until another day or night will come when they will be revealed with even greater horror. In the Old House cellar, Dr. Julia Hoffman prepares various equipment in her laboratory in order to conduct the experiment to change Barnabas Collins from vampire to human. She shuts the mechanism down, much to Barnabas' dismay. Julia claims she is not ready to administer the treatment. Barnabas questions her about Dr. Dave Woodard's death, and she tells him the coroner ruled it as a heart attack. Act I Barnabas surmises Julia still intends on abandoning the experiment. Bringing up their shared guilt in Woodard's death, Julia refuses to acknowledge her culpability. Barnabas refuses to allow Julia to stop the experiment. She has given him the gift of hope, hope of becoming human again, to love and to not destroy. Julia does not believe Barnabas could handle living as a human and dealing with all the suffering he has caused. But Barnabas assures her his memory of his life before he was changed into a vampire only makes him strive all the more to be a normal man again. Despite Julia's protests, he insists on beginning the experiment. Act II Meanwhile, at Collinwood, Burke Devlin and Victoria Winters argue about their wedding plans. Victoria absolutely refuses to leave David Collins when the troubled boy needs her so much. The family has decided not to relate the news of Woodard's death for fear of how David might react. Victoria begs Burke to agree to Elizabeth Collins Stoddard's offer of moving into the West Wing. Burke opts instead to continue the argument. Barnabas, visiting Collinwood, interrupts, and Burke leaves to make a business call. Alone with Victoria, Barnabas admits he cannot understand how Burke could refuse her anything. Unbeknownst to them, Julia is secretly listening to their conversation. She visibly becomes angrier and more jealous with each passing moment. Barnabas continues to charm and romance Victoria, and offers to help her restore the abandoned West Wing. As much as she appreciates his generous offer, Victoria turns him down as it is not what Burke would want. They talk of Victoria's love for David, Elizabeth and Collinwood, Victoria recalls how she was once much too caught up in the past. Right now, she is looking toward the future. Barnabas is in complete agreement: he, too, is looking forward to what the future will bring. Act III Burke finishes his telephone call, and Julia finds him before he can rejoin Victoria. Burke will be leaving on a business trip to Brazil, and Julia tries to talk him out of going. She tells him Victoria has been under a strain dealing with David's behavior and Woodard's death. At that moment, Victoria steps into the drawing room and hears the tail-end of their conversation. She invites Julia to accompany herself and Burke to Woodard's funeral tomorrow morning. Hearing this upsets Julia, and she rushes from the room. Outside, Julia washes her face in the courtyard fountain in an attempt to calm her nerves. She senses a presence... a ghostly figure appears behind her and disappears when Julia turns to face it. Her scream draws Burke and Victoria to her side. Julia is hysterical, saying over and over again, "No one was there!" Act IV Much later, Julia has returned to her laboratory at the Old House. It is time to begin the treatment. She pleads with Barnabas not to go through with it, but he will not hear of it. Julia threatens to destroy Barnabas, but, as he rightly points out, one murder has eaten away at her, and she would never commit another. She warns him that becoming human will make him lose his longing for Josette Collins. Barnabas, however, already has his sights set on someone equally lovely: Victoria. Julia tries to convince him to remain a vampire, as there might be someone who will accept him as one of the undead (i.e. herself). Barnabas urges her to begin the treatment. Reluctantly, Julia starts the mechanism. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: I'll take my chances. Isn't that what being human means? ---- : Barnabas: (to Julia) If I can love and not destroy surely, forgiveness can be found. ---- : Barnabas: Let me love first, as a human being loves and if there's still no forgiveness, well, let me take the punishment as a, not as a monster, but as a man. Dramatis personae * Anthony George as Burke Devlin * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters * Peter Murphy as Dave Woodard (body only, uncredited) * Peter Turgeon as Dave Woodard (voice only, uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 338. * Alexandra Moltke reads the closing announcement. Story * First appearance of the Old House laboratory. * GHOSTWATCH: Dave Woodard's ghost appears to Julia. * TIMELINE: Day 127 takes place. Julia's treatment for Barnabas will begin at midnight (i.e. at the start of Day 128). Dave Woodard's funeral is tomorrow. Bloopers and continuity errors * A member of the production team can be heard coughing behind the camera during the episode's teaser. * When Julia is at the fountain, the ghost of Dave Woodard is seen behind her. However, by the time Grayson Hall turns around and screams, the ghost has already vanished. * In the final scene in Julia's laboratory, as Barnabas seats himself to begin the next treatment, the camera angle reveals the edge of the set along the opposite wall where the teleprompter and a crew member can be seen. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 343 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 343 - The Apparatus0343